Graceful Majita
'Questions ????????????????????????' When Is Graceful Majita coming out? Answer:I don`t know,I just made it up What is it about? Answer:Well,basically It`s a mew mew Fanime,It`s about a girl named Majita Anderson,and her friends Her Pen Pal Najika Hoshemo Her Intelligant Tutor Fumu Tan Her very snobby neighbour Konata Fong the supercool Idol Chi Fujiwara The French speaking friend of Konata Ran Franklin and the Multi coloured Deaf Miko Diamond Hino last but not least The Twins from the heavens that are weightless YinYang and Quartz LunaBelle Together they are the Cystal Mew mews! Unfortunality the Evil Dark Mother has Ichigo (the creator of the mew mews) prisoned in her dungeon (although she is always in the sky,it`s basically the prison for her) Dark Mother is not Alone,she has demons called PredaPoppets ''Heroes 'Majita Anderson' 'Majita was the first to be discovered,she is a 10 year old girl who is usaully spending her time,watching TV.,often she likes to talk like about websites,In "Majita is home alone" she is shown to watch the news,her Boyfriend is Marx Hoshina' 'Najika Hoshemo' 'Najika was the second to be discovered,she is a 12 year old rich girl,who is always seen wearing her school uniform,she is often called "Nashika or Nekota" by Quartz (which actually puts Najika down),Najika has two siblings,Najiki and Najiko,Najiki is Najika`s bratty twin sister,her brother Najiko doesen`t live with Najika and Najiki and their parents anymore because he leaves with the boys in a dirty apartment just 8 doors down,Najika`s boyfriend is Bean Hoshina' 'Fumu Tan' 'Fumu was the third to be discovered,she is a nerdy girl with a polka dot white dress,she is almost always hiding her face,Fumu is bullied by Ran`s Sister,Elizabeth and her boyfriend Cole Garcia,her boyfriend is Toyo Hoshina,Fumu has 4 siblings,Ikuto,Emily,Hoshina,and Amu' 'Konata Fong' 'Konata is the fourth to be discovered,her parents are divorced,so she lives with Pudding,and her sister,Pulopulo,Konata is a fan of Chi and is usaully showing off,She likes to pick on Harumi alot,Sne used to like Marx,but Marx saw Majita on his seventh date with Konata,Konata was devastated,she broke up with Marx,that`s the reason why Konata picks on Majita,she then met a boy in the Hoshina Family,Taiyaki,she developed a crush on him,same as Taiyaki,Konata`s step dad is Dango Mahoshi' 'Chi Fujiwara' 'Chi was the fifth to be discovered,Chi is a 17 year old idol,she is known to be a good singer,her albums are:Usaully Chi,Naturally Chi,and Raise your pom poms for Chi!,Chi`s boyfriend is Plopper Hoshina,Plopper`s real name is Ryan' 'Ran Franklin' 'She was the sixth to be discovered,she comes from france,so she speaks with a french accent,she is often treated like a lackey to Konata,Ran is actually very friendly,and never really gives anybody heck,her boyfriend is Ringo (he shares the same name as Diamond`s mother`s name)' 'Diamond Hino' 'Diamond was the last to be discovered,she is deaf,blind,and has a disability,Diamond is often seen in a wheelchair,although she stands,but always falls back into her wheelchair,she is a miko,her boyfriend is Tadase,she has a childhood friend named Shun,who is always fighting with Tadase' Minor Characters 'Marx Hoshina' 'Marx is Majita`s boyfriend,and Konata`s ex boyfriend,Marx is blind because Dark Mother put a spell on his eye`s,Marx is actually a ladies man,he is the middle boy in his family,he has a big family,his mom works in the city,and his dad works in an office building' 'Bean Hoshina (Ozu)' 'Marx`s Older Brother and Najika`s boyfriend,Like Najika,he is often seen in a school uniform,Bean`s real name is Ozu,but his friends call him,Bean,because he likes to eat beans' 'Toyo Hoshina (Mikey)' 'Fumu`s boyfriend and Marx and bean`s younger brother,Toyo is actually very popular,he is often dissing Konata because she is mean' 'Taiyaki Hoshina (Ryan)' 'Konata`s boyfriend and the youngest in his family,Taiyaki is tired of hand me downs from Bean,Taiyaki has a crush on Konata,Konata is often seen hugging him' 'Plopper Hoshina (Ryan 2)' 'Chi`s boyfriend and the oldest in his family,he has a passion for singing,but what he really like dancing and traveling' 'Ringo and Tadase Hoshina (Komba and Billy)' 'Ran and Diamond`s boyfriend and twin boys,Komba is Tadase,and Billy is Ringo' 'Su Anderson' 'Majita`s sister,who can be really annoying,although she looks like Quartz,she is really stuck up,she is often playing with her stuffed tiger,Taiga,Su often looks up to Najika,and is a fan of Chi' 'Najiko Hoshemo' 'Najika`s 29 year old brother,although he lives in a condo,Najika visits him twice a day,Najika is often overprotective of him' 'Ikuto Tan' 'Fumu`s eldest and older brother,he has army green hair and he works as a teacher "Mr.Simon" he often makes up last names,he is often home,he is 25 years old' 'Emily Tan' 'Fumu`s eldest sister,who is the second youngest in Fumu`s family,She is 19 years old' 'Hoshina Tan' 'Fumu`s 13 year old sister,who likes to tease Fumu,she often gets lost in places' 'Amu Tan' 'Fumu`s 3 year old sister,who she often babysits,Amu is often pulling down curtains and breaking vases' 'PuloPulo fong' 'Konata`s Sister,she is often running around the house,she lives with Konata`s father,so that is the reason,she is never seen with Konata' 'Minusu and Plussu' 'Chi`s sister and brother,Minusu is the girl,and Plussu is the boy,Minusu and Plussu like to play superhero,Minusu is Princess Kokoro and Plussu is Mr.Awesome,they like to save things from falling,but always fail,Minusu is 4 minutes older than Plussu' 'Dale Wantanabe' 'Dale is one of Najiko`s pals,along with Horace,Eric,and Lorelei,Dale and Najiko like to pull pranks,Dale`s saying is "The Jokes on me!"' 'Tai Hino' 'Diamond`s brother who is a jock' 'Cole Garcia' 'Liz`s girlfriend who likes to be mean to Fumu,calling her "Leaf Muffin"' 'Elizabeth (Liz) Franklin' 'Ran`s older sister,who is the girlfriend of Cole' 'The Shirayuki`s' 'A whole family of kids who are really polite' 'Shun O`Toole' 'Diamond`s childhood friend,who likes Diamond and has a major dislike for Tadase (Komba)' 'Koto Ala Rosa' 'Koto is Najika`s rival who can be really snobby and stuck up at times' 'Grandma Jillian' 'Ran`s great grandmother who is actually Mew Aqua' 'Mrs.Minarude' 'Majita`s teacher,who likes to give out contracts' 'Ichigo Momomiya' 'Ichigo is the former of the mew mews,she is Majita`s real mother' 'Kanata Anderson' 'Majita`s mother' 'Dango Von Fangerbite' 'Dango is Konata`s stepfather' 'Lini Hiragii' 'Majita`s rival,Lini has to stay with Majita because her parents are out of town,for the whole summer,although they pick Lini up in Episode 7' 'Najiki Hoshemo' 'Najika`s Sister,she is often seen in episode 10''' Villians Dark Mother Dark Mother is the leader of the Evil PredaPoppets,she is a young adult,who actually smiles when she has a job done,in one episode,she convinced Majita to join the team,and she became Dark Majita